The Empire's Hand
by dan-yoda
Summary: (Post-ROTJ) One of my olest stories. This is basically a what if to "What if there was a third Death Star?"
1. The Doom Sun

STAR WARS  
  
THE EMPIRE'S HAND  
  
BY DANIEL MOSIER  
  
AFTER THE NEW REPUBLIC AND THE GALACTIC EMPIRE HAVE REACHED PEACE, A NEW ENEMY ARRISES. GAGELIC PALPATINE, THE SON OF EMPOROR PALPATINE, HAS STARTED A REBELLION AGAINST THE NEW REPUBLIC, CALLED THE HAND OF THE EMPIRE.  
  
IT IS A RUMOR THAT THE HAND OF THE EMPIRE HAS MADE A CLONE ARMY THAT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY STORMTROOPER AND BATTLE DROID ARMY, AND IS READY TO TAKE ON THE NEW REPUBLIC, BUT THE NEW REPUBLIC DECLARES IT AS JUST A RUMOR AND NOTHING MORE.  
  
EX-REBEL GENERAL, LUKE SKYWALKER, HAS JOINED HIS FRIENDS CHEWBACCA, LANDO CALRISIAN, MARA JADE SKYWALKER AND THE SOLO FAMILY IN AN ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE EMPIRE'S HAND, BUT THEY WILL FIND MORE TROUBLES THAN MEETS THE EYE.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE DOOM SUN  
  
Gagelic Palpatine went to the Doom Sun, a battle station the size of the Death Star. It was also an orbiting city for Imperial citizens. He wanted to see if the station was fully operational. Almost everyone in the Hand of the Empire was scared of him, especially because he wore Darth Vader's armor. When he got to the station, he had a private meeting with his second-in-command, Kir Kanos.  
  
"Is my Doom Sun ready, yet?" said Gagelic, while making his Darth Vader breathing noise.  
  
"It is", said Kanos, "but I have a plan. We will hide it from all Rebel intelligence by destroying Rebel intelligence- on Courasant, home-world of the New Republic."  
  
"But we need to test it on a planet", said Gagelic.  
  
"I have a plan for that too, Gagelic", said Kanos. " We can test it on Tattoine. Most of the Rebel scum there are top officials, responding to the accident we caused. It will be perfect, and I caused the radiation leak just for this purpose."  
  
"I like it", said Gagelic. "We should send an army of Clone Troopers to Tattoine to keep them busy. From now on, Kannos, call me DARTH PALPATNE!  
  
Luke was on Tattoine, speeding in a landspeeder. He was on his way to Mos Eisly on a very important mission to the New Republic: to evacuate Tattoine for terraforming, due to a global radiation leak. When he got there he saw his friend Han Solo, doing his job of watching the evacuation. His sons, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo were on a mission to help them find someone with lots of ships who would help them, since they didn't have a lot of ships. C-3P0 was controlling ground traffic with his droid pals, R2-D2 and K-3P0. Princess Leia Organa Solo was talking to the Falleen governor of Tattoine, Olag Ulaik.  
  
"How's things been going?" said Luke.  
  
"The same", said Han Solo, "we're getting 5,000 people out in 30 minutes".  
  
"How many people have you got out in total?" said Luke.  
  
"We've gotten out 120,000 people out in 5 days", said Han, "but that's only 1/100th of the population, and at the rate we're going, that'll take a 1.3 years, and we only have a month left to do it."  
  
"You should tell these statistics to Leia and Olag." When they told Leia and Olag, they were shocked.  
  
"We're using all the transports we've got", said Leia, "we need more."  
  
"I don't have any", said Olag, "because we Tattoine's a scattered planet, and there is no military. We need a race that could help us out with this transportation stuff". Then, a swoop gang came and trashed a place. They killed a couple of Rodians, ripped off Leia's shirt, and set a transport on fire. Then, a man with armor came in on a swoop with an ASP-7 droid.  
  
"Guys", said the masked man, "it's about time you paid for your crimes."  
  
"Not at the handssssss of you, sssssisssssssy!", said one of the swoopers. Then, the masked man shot two of them at the same time (he had 2 blasters in his hand). Then, the ASP shot the remaining biker with the machine guns on his swoop.  
  
"Thanks", said Han, "but who are you?" Then the masked man took off his mask, revealing who he was.  
  
"I am Jax Doxen", said the man, "and this is my droid, Flipper. "Hi", said Flipper.  
  
"What are you here for?", said Leia.  
  
"I am the Unofficial Police Force of Tattoine", said Jax. "I don't have a job because I became an outlaw. It happened when I was a policeman on the planet Anobis, when I see Boba Fett running. I ask him what's wrong, and he says there is a criminal named Quinlan Vos running around. He told me what he looked like, so I found Quinlan and shot him in the arm. Then I saw that he was an old man, and on Anobis, it's illegal to shot senior citizens. Quinlan was okay, but I got fired. Then I decided to become a "good" bounty hunter. To do this, I needed a partner. I went to some Watto guy's shop and he had a nice new ASP-7 droids he found (it was the only thing nice he had, actually). At first, this droid was violent, but then I programmed it to be good. I named him Flipper, because of his great affection for Dolphins.  
  
"That's certainly true", said Flipper.  
  
"I met Quinlan before", said Han. "I was a teenager and I won a map from an old spacer in a game of Sabbac. He said it led to a dragon's green fire gem. I ran into Quinlan while I was looking, and he was being chased by bounty hunters. We kill the bounty hunters, and I found out that the dragon's fire gem was just his lightsaber glow. Another time, I was being chased by Fett and Vader, and they had a duel to see who gets me. Of course, I run away while they do it, and I live."  
  
"I would like to meet Qulian", said Luke, "because we are both Jedi." Then, Han's kids, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo came out of their ship with an elephant looking alien.  
  
"Guys", said Jaina, "this is Sothek. He's a Tekkian, and he said he'll help us with our shipping problems!" 


	2. Quinlan's tale

CHAPTER II  
QUINLAN'S TALE  
  
In Mos Espa, a grand city in Tattoine, there was a party going on at the King Cantina. There was everything you could want at a party. There were stories, fights, free drinks, good food, girls, dances, plays, unique things you could buy, and an opportunity to make friends from planets thousands of star systems away from yours. There was even a podrace the next day to celebrate the party. The party was a goodbye to Tattoine, for maybe 80 years. The podrace was supposed to be the last podrace ever, which made it a monumental treat.  
  
There was only one person who was not enjoying it. His name was Quinlan Vos. He was a Jedi Knight, but no one knew it. He was the last surviving member of the Clone Wars. He was a perfect Jedi, except for one thing: he wanted revenge on Boba Fett. He never told anyone why, until now.  
  
"Hey, sonny!", said this pretty slave girl, "why don't you tell us why you have that sad look upon your pretty old face?"  
  
"Okay", said Quinlan, "I will, if you promise me that you won't kill me for what I say?"  
  
"We promise", said the eager crowd.  
  
"Okay", Quinlan, "here it goes. I was a Jedi Knight back in the days of the Old Republic. About thirty years after the demise of the Jedi, Boba Fett, the famous bounty hunter, put a bounty on my head. I don't know why. Then a policeman came and shot me thinking I was a criminal! Now I want answers from him, and to get revenge.  
  
"That's a bunch of phony lies, oldie!", said the mean crowd. They threw bananas, steaks, and even beers. Quinlan ran out of the cantina, but only one young Rodian followed him.  
  
"I believe you", said the Rodian.  
  
"What's your name?", said Quinlan.  
  
"My name Greedo II. Greedo my daddy, and he the one who got shot by Han Solo."  
  
"Let me guess", said Quinlan, "you want sweet revenge on Han."  
  
"No", said Greedo II, "I don't like revenge. It stupid concept, and so is people who want it."  
  
"I guess you haven't listened to my story", said Quinlan.  
  
"Sorry", said Greedo II, "me just think that killing because of a grudge is a waste of time anden efforten. Me can help youen get youen revenge!"  
  
"All I need is someone besides the rebel dudes who want to get me off this rock", said Quinlan. "If they take me, they will think I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Me get you off this rock!", said Greedo II, "I have ship! Called Miner's Gem. It will get us off here! But me have one itty-bittys problem".  
  
"What's that?", said Quinlan.  
  
"The Rebels have it", said Greedo II, "it in South Passage".  
  
"We'll need some one to take us there," said Quinlan. After an hour of whaling, someone came. It was a Dug in a fancy landspeeder with lots of girls hugging him."  
  
"What do you want!", said the Dug.  
  
"We need a ride to the South Passage", said Quinlan, "and we have 400 credits to pay you if you want money."  
  
"Deal, dude!", said the Dug. When they arrived there, a Republic guard came to inspect them.  
  
"What do you have here?", said the guard.  
  
"Two passengers looking for a ship", said the Dug.  
  
"Which ship?", said the guard.  
  
"The Miner's Gem", said Greedo II  
  
"We want to get off here without going on a transport ship", said Quinlan, "and our destination is the planet Kiffu."  
  
"You'll have to talk to the authority about that", said the guard, and he let them pass. When they got off, Greedo II was mad.  
  
"We were going to go to Rodia!", said Greedo II. "It my home-world! Me have girlfriend there! Want start family! Not want to go to rock with no one there!"  
  
"Kiffu's my home-world", said Quinlan, "and I want to have sanctuary!"  
  
"But", said Greedo II in a sad tone, "I wanted to be your friend." From that moment on, they were best friends. Before they went to the authorities, they told their life stories (and Quinlan taught Greedo II some grammar). They now knew everything about each other. One thing they didn't know was that the Dug and his girls were Stormtroopers working for Darth Palpatine. 


	3. Evacuation

CHAPTER III  
EVACUATION  
  
When Quinlan and Greedo II arrived, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo brought out Sotheck, Tekkian president of the planet Tek IV.  
  
"Hello", said Sothek, "I have come to help here. The Tekkians have very few ships, not enough to help you, but we will still try to help you.  
  
"If you have very few ships", said Han, "how can you help us with our shipping problems?"  
  
"That is the point", said Sothek. "We will need your help with that. We can capture the Hand of the Empire's ships and use for the evacuation. It would be good, so the Hand of the Empire has a few ships less. If you can capture their ships, we will let you borrow them. Deal?"  
  
"I think it is a very good plan", said Leia. "Do you guys agree?"  
  
"I think anything will work", said Han.  
  
"I'll agree to do anything to speed up the process of evacuation", said Olag.  
  
"Defiantly", said Mara.  
  
"If you are in need", said Jax, "I will help you. Even with this. Don't you agree, Flipper?"  
  
"Yes, master", said Flipper.  
  
"Sorry", said Jacen, "Jaina, Anakin and I can't help. We have a mission in the Yevethan sector."  
  
"But if we could help out, we would", said Anakin.  
  
"I don't think this is right", said Luke. "I fell a disturbance in the force about this. I fell something familiar, but something odd, too. It's nothing like I felt before. But if we take the right precautions, we can do it".  
  
"I agree to Luke's plan", said Leia. "Do you all agree?"  
  
"We agree", said the others.  
  
"Deal", said Leia to Sothek. "Great!", said Sotheck, "just give me a second." And Sotheck left to get some soldiers. "Excuse me", said Luke, "I need to give R2 an oil bath". As he left to him dormitory, he saw a man who looked exactly like Obi-Wan and a Rodian who looked exactly like Greedo. Luke went up to them. "Excuse me, but can you tell me who are you?"  
  
"I am Quinlan Vos", said the old man.  
  
"Me Greedo II", said the Rodian.  
  
"Quinlan Vos!", said Luke, " the famous Jedi Master? Can you tell me about yourself because I'm a Jedi master, and I want to learn more about them."  
  
"Well", said Quinlan, "if you want to know why I'm alive, I'll tell you why. On a mission to see what a disturbance was doing on the uninhabited word of Dantoine. I went with my apprentice, Aalya Scura. We found an evil society of witches and wizards, and we had to beat them. One of the wizards put a death spell on me, but another witch, who was on my side, revised it, giving me immortality. The only way the spell could be broken was if someone did the counter-curse, but no one knows it."  
  
"Tell me more", said Luke. And then, they talked for hours.  
  
"I have a Jedi academy on Yavin IV", said Luke, "and you could teach there."  
  
"Sure", said Quinlan, "but." then a big explosion and the alarm cut him off and loudspeaker came on.  
  
" STORMTROOPERS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE, STORMTROOPERS HAVE ENTERED.", said the loudspeaker, before it was cut off by another big explosion. Luke and Quinlan went to see what was happening, and it was bad.  
  
"EVACUATE TATTOINE!", said Olag. 


	4. The Mystic Clash

CHAPTER IV  
THE MYSTIC CLASH  
  
The battle was chaotic. There were lots of Aqualish terrorists everywhere. Han and Chewii were blasting the terrorists with Jax and Flipper. Leia was leading the Jedi students from the Jedi academy (that they brought with them) through the battle. All the young Jedi students were scared. They were all in disorder. Someone had to put them in order.  
  
"C'mon!", said Leia, "you need to be brave. You need to be strong. You need to stay calm. Let's kick some Imperial butt!" Although those were good words the Jedi weren't calm (except for Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin). Most were crying while chopping Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers started targeting the kids and teasing them (which mad Leia really mad).  
  
Greedo II was scared, but he needed to pitch in pitched in. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Hey!", said Greedo II, "me usen Miner's Gem!" Then he got in his ship and helped out. Rouge and Wraith squadrons were out there, coming up when Greedo II came up. There were X-Wings, E-Wings, and Y-Wings.  
  
"Rouges and Wraiths", said Wedge Antillies, "we must defend the ground by destroying the Clone Fighters (the replacement for Tie Fighters) and by blowing up the Stormtroopers on the ground! Okay guys, let's kick some butt!" Than about thirty Clone Fighters came up to them. Then the squadrons started shooting the Clone Fighters. Greedo II was starting to panic, and he started shooting without a target. It hit a lot of Stormtroopers, which was a good thing.  
  
"Whooo, hooo!", yelled Greedo II and started shooting more Stormtroopers.  
  
When Quinlan and Luke came, a lot of damage was done on both sides. They teamed up with Han, Chewii, Jax, and Flipper to protect the civilians.  
  
"It's about time you two came!", said Han.  
  
"I know", said Luke as he chopped five Stormtroopers in half at once. Luke was surprised at how well Quinlan fought. He was able to chop any Stormtrooper that came near him. Luke was impressed.  
  
It was getting chaotic for the Jedi students. Most didn't know how to fight and they were all crying. Then, Jacen fell into a trapdoor. He found it was harmless and would make a great hiding place. Then he had an idea. He used a force jump to get out and he told his plan to Leia.  
  
"Mom", began Jacen, I found a trapdoor. You could hide the Jedi students there and Jaina, Anakin and I could keep on fighting." "Good idea", said Leia, "all Jedi students except the Solo kids, follow me." Then all the students went into the trapdoor, and Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina defended the area.  
  
Luke and Quinlan worked as a team to fighting and Jax, Flipper, Han, Chewii, fought hard with them also, and they did a lot of damage to the Stormtroopers. That caught the Stormtrooper's eye, and a group of about thirty Stormtroopers started chasing them and they ran. Then the Stormtroopers lead them to a dead end. Han had an idea, since they were standing right next to an explosive chamber.  
  
"Stand back!", yelled Han as he shot the explosive chamber, which blew up the thirty Stormtroopers. They were cheering. Then a mysterious figure with a green glow around it came towards Quinlan. It was Boba Fett with his green lightsaber. Then Quinlan got out his green lightsaber.  
  
"Fett", said Quinlan, "you have put a bounty on my head. I want to know why."  
  
"You will never know", said Fett, "you shall perish today."  
  
"No", said Quinlan, "you shall perish." Then they started a duel. Everyone except Luke ran out, who was scared for Quinlan's life.  
  
The Stormtrooper army was almost defeated, but it wasn't destroyed yet. Anakin had a plan how to stop the Stormtrooper army. He told it to Flipper, who told it to Jax, who told it to the commander of the New Republic army, who carried out the plan.  
  
"Everyone!", said the commander. "Drive the Stormtroopers into the hangar!" Then the soldiers carried out the plan. It was hard, but everyone eventually did it. All the Stormtroopers were in the building, and then Wedge blew up the building.  
  
"Whoo hoo!", said Wedge. Then the drove all the Clone Fighters away. The New Republic had a short-lived victory.  
  
Quinlan was still fighting Boba. Boba did and attack 3 (an attack to the left arm), and Quinlan blocked it with a parry 3 (a block to an attack to the left arm). Then Boba did and attack 2 (right arm), and Quinlan did a parry 2. Then Boba did an attack 4 (back) blocked by a parry 4 from Quinlan. Then Boba finished it off with an attack 1 (head) blocked by a parry 1 from Quinlan.  
  
"You are powerful," said Quinlan, "how did you get that powerful?"  
  
"I have my secrets", said Boba. Then, Boba stabbed him, but Quinlan wasn't affected. He was immortal. This stunned Luke.  
  
"How did you do that?", asked Boba. "I have my secrets", said Quinlan. Then, Boba shot his missile at the wall, and it fell on Quinlan, and Quinlan was knocked out. Luke ran to Boba, but Boba flew away with Quinlan to Slave I. Luke was in trouble. He knew that he had to rescue him. 


	5. Mission to Tek IV

CHAPTER V  
MISSION TO TEK IV  
  
In the Republic Court, Luke tried his best to get a mission underway to rescue Quinlan. Admiral Ackbar was trying to defend Luke, but Borsk Fey'Lya, the Bothan admiral, was trying to make sure that a mission wouldn't go underway. Mon Mothma was the judge.  
  
"Please", said Luke, I wish to go on a mission to rescue my friend, Quinlan Vos."  
  
"He shouldn't be allowed to do that", said Borsk, "We don't go on missions to rescue friends. There needs to be a bigger reason."  
  
"I will prove there is a bigger reason", said Luke, "The Holocron will tell us if there's one!" Then he got out the Holocron, and out of it came a glowing green bug-looking thing.  
  
"Hello", said the bug, "I'm Bodo Baas, gatekeeper of the Holocron. What question do you have for me, master Jedi?"  
  
"Where is the Jedi Master Quinlan Vos?", asked Luke, "and is there a plot behind this?"  
  
"Certainly", said Bodo Baas, "he is on the orbiting city around the planet Tek IV you code name the "Doom Sun". There is great evil, where all gossip will come true, and a link to a great war there will be." Then he shut down.  
  
"That must be proof!", said Ackbar, "that Holocron predicted the rise of the Jedi and the resurrection of the Clone Emperor twelve years ago! Now he predicts a great war! Certainly he isn't lying!"  
  
"Okay, Okay", said Borsk, "there should be a mission to see if that bug's right."  
  
"But Luke", said Mon Mothma, "who will go with you?"  
  
"Everyone who wants to go with me stand up", said Luke. Then Han, Chewii, Leia, Lando, Jax, Flipper, 3P0, and R2 stood up.  
  
"We will be your crew", said Han, "and I lend the Millennium Falcon."  
  
"Okay", said Mon Mothma, "a mission will go underway to rescue Quinlan Vos. Case closed."  
  
They were flying for eight boring hours, since Tek IV was a long way. They all were getting bored and they needed something to do. Then Chewii smelled something in the basement. Then he opened the basement door, and he saw a young Rodian sleeping. He called for Han, which woke the Rodian up.  
  
"Who are you?", asked Han, "and what do you want here?"  
  
"Me Greedo II", said the Rodian, "and me just want to see me friend, Quinlan Vos."  
  
"He ain't your friend", said Han, "now get out of here!"  
  
"Han!", said Luke, "don't be mean to him. He could be useful. Everyone here important in this conflict, including this Rodian. I think he has a useful purpose he is about to accomplish." Greedo II blushed at this. Then they dropped out of hyperspace.  
  
"Here we are!", said Han, "Tek IV! There's the orbiting city." Then a traffic controller from the Hand of the Empire started speaking to them.  
  
"What business do you guys have here?", asked the traffic controller.  
  
"Were tourists here visiting the orbiting city", said Han.  
  
"Okay", said the traffic controller, "just don't cause any trouble." Then they went in the place. There were lots of different kinds of species there.  
  
"Okay guys", said Luke, "let's split up and learn more about the station." They all did that; not knowing a disaster was going to happen in five minutes. 


	6. The Rebellion Begins

CHAPTER VI  
THE REBELLION BEGINS  
  
Sotheck was in the command room of the Doom Sun. As a prisoner, he had gone through hours of interrogation and torture. This was the final interrogation. Darth Palpatine wanted Kir Kannos to do the interrogation. Palpatine just watched.  
  
"So", said Kannos, "I know you did, but did you steal 50 evacuation transports, 30 X-2 Cobra automoton war droids, and 20 Clone fighters?"  
  
"No", said Sotheck.  
  
"Well", said Kannos, "you tell us the complete truth, or your planet, Tek IV, will be destroyed." This didn't intimidate Sotheck at all.  
  
"Burn in the Underworld, Kannos", said Sothek.  
  
"Well", said Kannos, "I guess you are so selfish you don't care about the countless millions that will die when blow Tek IV up. Blow it up." Then a laser fired out and blew up the planet. Then the rebellion began.  
  
Everyone in the building was angry. They wanted to stop the Hand of the Empire for this. The Republic rescuers felt the same way.  
  
"If they could blow up Tek IV", said Leia, "they could blow up New Alderan, Courasant, Correlia, or even Tattoine."  
  
"This is a Death Star III", said Han.  
  
"Come on", said Luke, "someone needs to get these people in order".  
  
"Look", said Lando, "that Duro is going to calm them down." That Duro was Dedell Rosk, the man in charge of civilians on the station. He went to calm down.  
  
"Listen everybody", yelled Rosk, and everyone quieted. "The group you work for, "The Hand of the Empire, has committed a terrible crime. They have blown up a planet, killing countless millions and making an entire race extinct. Do you still want to work for these murderers, or do you want to fight them?"  
  
"WE WILL FIGHT THEM!", said the crowd. Then Luke went up.  
  
"Hello", said Luke, "I'm General Luke Skywalker from the New Republic, and if you want to fight, just sign up right here!" Then everyone went to sign up. While Leia signed people up, Rosk and Luke's company talked strategy.  
  
"How are we going to stop dem?", asked Greedo II.  
  
"I have a plan", said Rosk, "the main power core in the center of this in level 26. If we can overload the core a set it up with a bomb, we could destroy this place."  
  
"Good plan", said Luke, "but there's someone I want to rescue."  
  
"Since the prison guards are isolated and don't know anything about this", said Rosk, "you should take a few people with you."  
  
"I'll go", said Lando.  
  
"Me too", said Greedo II.  
  
"Flipper and I are used to this kind of stuff", said Jax, "so we'll go."  
  
"I guess that's enough", said Rosk, "the prison in the third floor corridor. May the force be with you."  
  
"Lord Palpatine", said Kir Kannos, "all out troops and civilians are against us. How do we defend this station?"  
  
"Send in the clones", said Lord Palpatine, "and make sure Fett is guarding it with that lightsaber I lended him. And I want Skywalker alive. I want to kill him myself. 


	7. Quinlan's Fall

CHAPTER VII  
QUINLAN'S FALL  
  
The rescue team took the elevator. In a minute, they were at the prison level. They got out and walked towards the corridor, but five Stormtrooper guards and one mean looking lieutenant were in their way.  
  
"Where are you going?", said the lieutenant in a real sly tone.  
  
"Were here to take this dumb rodian to cellblock 1977", said Jax.  
  
"There's no cellblock 1977", said the lieutenant, "you must be Republic spies. Guards, get them." Then Luke chopped the traffic controller in half and Jax shot the rest. Then one came out of nowhere, and Greedo II shot it right in the center of his forehead.  
  
"Hey!", said Lando, "with blasting like that, you'd make a good soldier or spy!"  
  
"Thanks!", said Greedo II. Then they got in and there were about thirty guards who were shooting at them. They started shooting (Luke was chopping) back. Flipper and Lando shot the cameras really quick. Greedo II went to crack the code for Quinlan's cellblock. Luke deflected the blaster bolts so he or no one else would get shot. Then Greedo II got to a computer and started cracking codes. When all the Stormtroopers were down, Greedo II cracked the code for Quinlan's cellblock (it was 6-JFALFJDIA). The Quinlan's cell block opened (it was cellblock 1138). Luke ran to get Quinlan. Since Quinlan was very weak, Luke carried him. When they were halfway between the cellblock and the rescue team, they fell through a trapdoor.  
  
"LUKE! QUINLAN!", screamed the recsue team but Luke and Quinlan just fell through the trapdoor. Then they saw Boba Fett with a green lightsaber guarding stacks of naked people. Luke then realized that the clone rumor wasn't a hoax, it was real. Then Quinlan activated his green lightsaber.  
  
"Step away from the clones", said Boba Fett.  
  
"Not by a chance", said Quinlan, and they started fighting. Boba did an attack 5 (right leg) blocked by a parry 5 from Quinlan. Then Boba did attack 6, 2, 1, then 3, but Quinlan broke them all. Then Boba used his flame-thrower on Quinlan, but Quinlan threw his old cloak in the fire. Then Boba flew to the top of a row, and Quinlan followed. Then Fett used his missile on Quinlan, but Quinlan dogged it, which blew up about 100 clones. Then Quinlan knocked Fett down, and Fett crashed down, and his lightsaber smashed. When Quinlan got down, Quinlan heard something he never wanted to hear-his counter curse.  
  
"Staah!", began Fett, "Baaah! Ividity!", then Quinlan dropped his lightsaber, which smashed. Then Fett shot Quinlan.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Luke, and then Palpatine came in with a kid. The kid's name was Dev Sibwarra- Luke's first student. 


	8. Battle for the Core

CHAPTER VIII  
BATTLE FOR THE CORE  
  
The troops, which were commanded by Leia, went into the elevator to get to the core. They brought soldiers just in case there were troops to get them at level 25, the middle of the station, where the core was. When they all got there, they were happy to see that there were no soldiers to get them. But then, they saw Greedo II, Lando, Jax, and Flipper running. Right behind them was an army of Stormtroopers (the clones).  
  
"FIRE!", commanded Leia, and the soldiers started firing. Then Stormtroopers (officially Clonetroopers) started shooting at them. Then the battle for the core ragged on. A lot of Stormtroopers and Rebels were dying. Then surprisingly, R2 and Thripio came down to help.  
  
"What are you two doing here?", asked Leia.  
  
"Were helping out", said Thripio. Then R2 activated the auto cannons, and that helped a lot (it was programmed to kill Stormtroopers only). Leia's troops were gaining the advantage, but the station needed to blow soon. Since there weren't that many Stormtroopers left, Han decided to but the bomb in the core. Then, a Stormtrooper threw a grenade at him, and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Han, Han are you okay?", asked Leia as Chewii ran over.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine", said Han, "but there's something you must do."  
  
"I'm ready for anything", said Leia.  
  
"Leia", said Han, "you must put the bomb in the core."  
  
"Sure", said Leia, "Chewii, carry Han to the Falcon, and start it up."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr!", said Chewii, who carried him there. Then Leia took out her green lightsaber and chopped any Stormtrooper who got in her way. Then she put the bomb in.  
  
"Retreat!", called Leia, and the troops ran to the elevator. Then they all left in their ships, but she realized she forgot something. "Luke!" 


	9. The Secret of Palpatine

CHAPTER IX  
THE SECRET OF PALPATINE  
  
"What do you want, Palpatine?", asked Luke, who was still shocked about Quinlan's death, "and what's with Sibwarra?"  
  
"Fett", said Palpatine, "leave us". "It's been twenty-one years since Obi-Wan trained you, and you still can't control your anger. I'm here to show you how to train real Jedi and how to follow the real path. Sibwarra, answer his question."  
  
"Sure", said Sibwarra. "After Bakura, were I met you and where we defeated the menace of the Ssi-Ruk, I left you. After a year on my own, I regretted my decision. So I met this force-sensitive teen, Jen Tourouss, that was also stranded. We told each other what we knew about the force, and we started a 'Stranded Jedi Club'. We had four other force-sensitive members. When we heard you started a Jedi Academy, we wanted to join. But on the way there, a Star Destroyer shot us down. Only Jen and I survived. We landed on the planet Lourouss, an old man named Quinlan Vos met us. We told him about us, but he thought Jen was a menace. Then, Quinlan found out Jen was the son of Emperor Palpatine and Shira Brie, a.k.a. Lumiya. Jen then went insane, thinking he was the Heir to the Empire. So he built Darth Vader armor and wore it, taking the name of Darth Palpatine, Heir to the Empire. He nearly killed Quinlan and burned down his house. He asked me to join him. I refused at first, but then I found that without him, I would be broke and helpless. So I became a secret. Then on Geonosis, we found a clone chamber used in the Clone Wars. We used it to create a clone army based on my genetic codes. Then, after living on rations for two weeks, we found out we needed food and water, and to get that, you need money. So Jen became Doxen Mackrell, an Imperial senator who controlled action on the violent world of Ando. We made lots of money. When the Empire fell, he was still a senator, who worked for the New Republic, of course. Then, he decided to use the Clone Army. He begged the Republic to surrender to him, but no one listened. So then the First Fight began. We fought the Republic on Yavin IV in a big battle. While Jen was fighting, I made Lourouss, Geonosis, and Ando our bases. You know what happened from there right?"  
  
"Yes", said Luke, "I had a duel with him. I cut his face up, and he needed to wear that mask. Then, after many battles, a republic agent found part of some plans to a battle station called the Doom Sun and some clones. We thought it was a hoax. But I proved it wrong."  
  
"Of course", said Palpatine, "but Skywalker, you must become a Sith with us, and together, we can start a Neo Sith army!"  
  
"Never!", said Luke. Then Palpatine and Sibwarra activated their red lightsabers, and Luke activated his green one, and Obi-Wan's blue one. Then they dueled. Luke blocked all the attacks that came to his right with the green, and he defended the left with the blue. Then he slashed Palpatine across the chest with his green saber. Then he cornered Sibwarra down and chopped off his head in pure anger. Vader started laughing.  
"You would make a great Sith", said Vader, "but I am the master. You must accept that."  
  
"Go to the cruel Trandoshian underworld of Cor-Lor-Min, you Hutt slime!", said Luke. Then Palpatine used his Force Lighting against Luke. Luke was getting his energy sucked up. Then he felt his true energy arise. And he rose up, and blocked the Force Lightning with his lightsabers. Then Palpatine got shocked, and he fell down. Then Luke used the elevator Fett used and got up to the hangar. Then he fell unconscious. Then Leia picked him up and took him to the Falcon, where the battles were not over yet. 


	10. The Battle for Coruscant

CHAPTER X  
THE BATTLE FOR COURASANT  
  
Luke woke up in a bed. Leia was sitting there watching him. Luke was glad here was there.  
  
"Where am I?", asked Luke.  
  
"Your in the Falcon", said Leia, "and a big space battle is about to begin. The Hand of the Empire's fleet is going to invade Courasant, and were going to stop them."  
  
"I must help", said Luke as he got up."  
  
"No", said Leia, "you still need to heal".  
  
"The force has healed me enough", said Luke as he got in his X-Wing. Then he got out to where the fleet was. There were hundreds of Y-Wings, B- Wings, and A-Wings. Then the Hand of the Empire's fleet came out. And they started attacking each other.  
  
"Okay, Red group", said Wedge Antillies, leader of Rouge Squadron, "we must destroy all the Clone Fighters so the rest can destroy the Star Destroyers." Everyone in Red Group followed his plan. Then the other groups knew what they were doing.  
  
"Okay, Blue Group", said Jorc Opal, leader of Blue Group (B-Wing group), "we must help the X-Wings." Then they all followed him.  
  
"Okay", said Jes Wattle of Gold Group (Y-Wing group), "we must bomb the Star Destroyers". Everyone in Gold Group followed him.  
  
"Okay, Green Group", said Ariel Numb, leader of Green Group (A-Wing group), "help Gold Group destroy the Star Destroyers." With the combined effort of the four groups, and the Millennium Falcon's big aid, the fleet was getting beat up bad, but they were still as strong as when the battle began. They needed to find a weakness. Then Luke heard a signal on his radio as he blew up a group of Clone Fighters. It was an Imperial commander telling the fleet what to do. Luke then realized this is why they were strong. It came from the Super Star Destroyer Sith Valor, which was hidden behind lots of Star Destroyers.  
  
"Red group", said Luke, "the strength of the Imperial Squadron is coming from the Super Star Destroyer hidden behind the rest of the Super Star Destroyers. We must destroy it."  
  
"Okay", said Wedge, "guys, lets follow Luke's plan." Then ten X-Wings and the Millennium Falcon came after the Super Star Destroyer. When they got there, only four X-Wings were left. Then the Millennium Falcon blew a hole in it, and the Falcon and the X-Wings went in it. Then they fired some torpedoes in the core, and escaped. Then it blew up, and the fleet retreated. The full victory of that day was finally achieved.  
  
After the battle, there was a big party on Endor. Everyone, including the Ewocks, were dancing, eating, singing, and having fun, except for Luke. He was busy cremating Quinlan's body, and mourning for him. He also mourned for the million of Tekkians that died when Tek IV blew up. He then knew how Obi-Wan felt when Alderan blew up. Then he left to get ready for the awards. Then twenty minutes later, Admiral Ackbar went up.  
  
"Attention!", said Ackbar, the awards are about to begin!" Then Luke, Han, Leia, Chewii, the Droids, Jax, Flipper, and Greedo II went up to get the Medal of Valor, the highest award in the Republic. Everyone, including the Ewocks went to attention. Then they went up onto the stage. Mon Mothma first gave Jax and Flipper the Agent Pins, which made Agents and she Gave Greedo II the Spy Pin, which mad him a spy. Everyone cheered wildly. Then she gave everyone the Medal of Valor. Then the crowd screamed wildly. Everyone was happy. Then he saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, and now Quinlan staring at him happily. He knew the force would be with him, always. But, he also knew there was a violent storm, coming strait at the New Republic.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
